Flying Type's Story Mode (PS)
Flying Type's Story Mode is one of the story modes featured in PokéSmash. As the title says, it focuses on the Flying Type Pokémon. Cast Characters *Braviary~Main Protagonist *Tropius~Secondary Protagonist *Dodrio~Tritagonist *Aerodactyl~Supporting Protagonist *Mandibuzz~Main Antagonist *Honchkrow~Main Antagonist *Gliscor~Minor Antagonist turned Protagonist *Fearow~Minor Antagonist turned Protagonist Enemies *Shadow Birds *Vullaby *Murkrows *Pidgeots *Farfetch'd *Bomb Macaws *Laser Toucans *Talonflames Bosses *Tornadus (Incarnate) *XD001 *Nuclear Goose *Tornadus (Therian) *Zapmolcuno *Mandibuzz & Honchkrow Game Information "Take to the skies! With this majestic story, live the life through a bird's point of view! But all is not well when two major villains arrive to cause havoc..." Plot As the screen brightens, it shows a bright and sunny day in a field where many unevolved Flying-type Pokémon are playing. The screen starts moving to a dark forest where two Flying types (Vullaby & Murkrow) are sitting in a log doing a conversation. The Murkrow eventually asks the Vullaby if they'll ever have friends to which the Vullaby negates quickly, saying that friends slow you down and "make you forget about flying" to the skies. The Murkrow starts to think for a bit and then accepts the fate of their friendships but then gets skeptical on why they don't have friends. The Vullaby shouts at the Murkrow to shut up in which the Murkrow does. The Vullaby starts ranting about inner strength doesn't deserve friends and much more things. Once she finishes, she walks away to the inside of the forest along with the Murkrow. The screen then goes up to simulate the next day with the words "19 YEARS LATER" show a Braviary eating a basket of Oran Berries while a Tropius is eating bananas beside him. The Braviary comments on their perfect lives of eating, flying and doing all sorts of fun stuff but the Tropius eventually says that they've been doing the same stuff for years and wishes to do something productive other than sitting around "turning fat". Braviary starts laughing at the Tropius' comment and says that it is better to eat. While talking for a bit, a Dodrio arrives with three baskets of berries. Braviary gets excited for the next batch and tries to grab them quickly but the Dodrio takes them away from him, saying that we've been doing the same stuff for years. Braviary does a face-palm at this and comments that he prefers to eat instead of challenging life in dangerous situations. Tropius starts agreeing with Dodrio while Braviary starts feeling kind of left out and rapidly agrees with the other two. Once they'll sit down again, an explosion is heard in the distance and the three heroes look at each other and quickly fly over to the ruckus (except for Dodrio who simply runs towards the explosion) Here starts a level called "Valley of the Air". The level only has Murkrows and Shadow Birds as enemies. Once the heroes reach Wing Town, they see it is terrorized by a Tornadus (Incarnate), the Braviary quickly backs away from this but Dodrio pulls him back to fight while the Tropius isn't too sure if she'll beat the giant genie. The heroes climb down the hill and head to the Town's Square where the Tornadus quickly fires a tornado at a house, destroying it but then focuses its attention on the heroes. Braviary, quickly gets in a fighting stance along with his partners and battles the flying genie. After the tough fight, the Tornadus leaves town for an unknown place. The heroes then run to a house where the Wise Aerodactyl lives. Inside the house, the Aerodactyl greets the heroes for coming and gives them tea to drink. Tropius mentions the catastrophe that just happened and if he had noticed anything. Aerodactyl just says yes he did hear the ruckus while Dodrio just says well. The Aerodactyl then mentions a story about this to which Braviary replies with oh no. According to Aerodactyl's story, two child Pokémon were seen alone in the forest near the valley. They were said to had received some special powers from a mystical rune in the forest and decided to use it for evil. Despite their carefulness with the rune, they were corrupted by the rune's power and decided to hatch a plan devious to put the entire Flying colony in danger. Braviary, astonished at this, decides to put a stop to these two birds but the Aerodactyl stops the Braviary to tell him to take care and that he has faith in them. Once the heroes exit the house, they are ambushed by a team of Murkrows & Vullaby. The heroes start yelling for help but unfortunately, the Aerodactyl was tied up as well. Dodrio pointed out something in the sky which happens to be the main antagonists, Mandibuzz & Honchkrow. The two evil birds fly down to ground level and make a straight line with their minions to let them pass. Mandibuzz starts looking at the heroes and contemplates on their appearances while Honchkrow states that these must be cowards, selfish and lazy people. Braviary starts shouting but Mandibuzz points a sharpened bone at Braviary's neck and starts threatening him to clip his wings if he doesn't keep his mouth shut. Honchkrow starts looking at Dodrio and starts questioning himself if Dodrio's even a bird, to which one of Dodrio's heads lashes out at Honchkrow but the evil head honcho simply evades it with ease. Mandibuzz then walks over to Tropius to make her feel bad. Mandibuzz mentions a hero is not a coward like Tropius, or a lazy banana eater like Tropius again. Honchkrow then mentions that they're behind schedule so the two evil birds bid farewell and order their minions to fall back, in which they do. The heroes then start getting mad about the two evil birds to which the Aerodactyl quickly calms them down and orders them to stop those two and their plans no matter what. Braviary understood and became much more serious along with his team whom were acknowledged from Aerodactyl to retrieve the mysterious stones able to let them enter to Mandibuzz & Honchkrow's lair. With no time to waste, the heroes set out for their next location, Mining Caverns. But before they could reach it, they had to pass through Cavern Way, Cavern Route to reach the Mining Caverns. Cavern Way had the same enemies as Valley of the Air, Cavern Route had Laser Toucans while the Mining Caverns had Bomb Macaws. While the heroes stormed inside the caverns, they were warned by a sign of a dangerous monster said to be able to lock the hearts of other Pokémon. Once they reached the end of the caverns, they encountered XD001 (AKA Shadow Lugia) with Mandibuzz & Honchkrow. The two evil birds noticed the heroes and ordered them to come. Tropius, thinking it was a trap, tried to stop the other two from going but they listened instead so she reluctantly went along. Mandibuzz told the heroes to bask in the glory of the sleeping Lugia to which the heroes started admiring. Honchkrow then mentioned that it will be bad if someone woke up the beast. Braviary tried to stop the evil birds from waking up the monster but failed. The evil birds poked Lugia numerous times which awoke him in a rage. The evil birds left the heroes and fled. Braviary told his buddies to work as a team to defeat this monster while Dodrio was all fired up to defeat the giant shadow monstrosity but Tropius, still feeling uneasy, fought as well. After a tough battle, the heroes turned out victorious and turns out, Shadow Lugia had one of the parts of the Mysterious Stone. The heroes grabbed the part and fled from the cave to their next location, Ooze Wooze Facility, to which they had to take the following roads: Gale Creek and Tox Bog. After traversing those two areas, they reached the facility which was abandoned except for a few Bomb Macaws and Laser Toucans along with Shadow Birds. The facility was filled with green toxic goo which made the heroes feel bad in the area, especially Tropius due to her Grass typing. In one hallway of the facility, Braviary mentioned this being one big adventure but then questioned himself if everything will be okay with the team. Dodrio then positively answered Braviary to keep his hopes up and that this adventure's just getting started but then wondered why isn't Tropius talking or anything. Getting worried, the two males asked Tropius what was wrong to which she responded with what Mandibuzz said about her back in the town. Braviary told her to keep her hopes up, and that she's just being evil, all bark no bite. Tropius started feeling better and decided to go in front, astonishing the boys. Once the heroes reached one part of the facility, Mandibuzz & Honchkrow reappeared but this time with a bomb capable of destroying the facility along with all of the people working on it. Braviary started calling them monsters and if they even have feelings for the people working. Mandibuzz simply said that they don't care, people die because we want to. Tropius just said that that was crazy to which Mandibuzz took out her sharp bone and placed it at Tropius' neck in a menacing manner, the evil vulture started telling her again what a wuss she was and that her friends never really cared for her. Tropius quickly pushed the vulture away to which the evil crow pressed a button to destroy the facility and all of its workers. To keep the heroes company, the villains sent a Nuclear Goose to combat the heroes and fled to their lair. The heroes had a battle against time to defeat the goose. After a tough battle, the heroes escaped as they saw the bomb exploding and destroying the facility with everyone in it. On the trail to their destination, they found a mysterious piece of the rock in which they grabbed to continue. With no time to lose, the heroes went to their next destination which was Thunder Peak. Taking the roads of: Lightning Alley, Jolting Road to reach the mountain. Due to the many thunderbolts and electricity in the area, the heroes took confidence and entered the mountain. Fighting numerous Murkrows, Vullabys, Farfetch'd and Pidgeots as well, the heroes reached the peak where they found a large statue of Tornadus (Therian Form). The heroes admired the way it was built and started touching it to feel its presence. While the heroes talked about Tornadus, the two evil birds once again arrive to wreck havoc to the heroes. Braviary, with much confidence, told the two villains to bring it on. Dodrio & Tropius doing the same as well. Mandibuzz started thinking and decided to explode the mountain as well. This shocked the heroes as there are families living on it but the villains don't seem to care for it. Honchkrow then started talking about Tornadus' (Therian) past. After some minutes, he finished it up by summoning the statue of the Tornadus to life and kill the heroes with its extreme power. Once again fleeing, the heroes were confident and fought the beast just to beat it. They noticed a piece of the stone and grabbed it but also remembered a bomb set off so they saved as many people from Thunder Peak as possible. Unfortunately, the mountain did explode with some families still stuck on it now dead. Looking at the debris, Tropius felt uneasy about the families and vowed to stop these two villains once and for all. Now that they have all of the stones, they headed to Mandibuzz & Honchkrow's lair. Every enemy from the game mode being found there along with Talonflames. Inside the creepy lair, they fought off Mandibuzz & Honchkrow's numerous forces until reaching the main area where the villains were seen with a mutant bird Pokémon. They revealed their master plan which was to capture Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres to mix them and create Zapmolcuno and destroy the birds once and for all. The evil birds then tested out the invention on the heroes and fled from the lab. Braviary, looking at his buddies, mentioned it is time to do their best. And quickly fought the mutant. After a long and hard fight, the mutant was defeated and finally separated. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres thanked the heroes for saving them and told them to defeat those two once and for all. While on their way to the deepest part, they faced Gliscor & Fearow, two of Mandibuzz & Honchkrow's best henchmen. Despite being the best, they were defeated and the heroes kept moving on to the last level and defeat the villains. They reached a facility of some sort with many saws, furnaces, crushers and toxic goo. The two villains awaited the heroes in the area, ready to fight them once and for all. Braviary, Dodrio & Tropius were all ready to fight. Honchkrow turned on the facility to make a deadly area. Mandibuzz quickly took Tropius away from the group to a separate area while Honchkrow fought Braviary & Dodrio. Mandibuzz started fighting Tropius. Despite the many dangers Tropius suffered battling against her and hardness, Mandibuzz was beaten but took the upper hand and used her sharp bone to place it at her neck in a menacing way. Mandibuzz started saying how worthless and stupid was Tropius to join such cowards, saying she doesn't deserve to be a hero. Before even telling her she did not deserve a life as well. Tropius, finally snapping, yelled at the vulture that she is important and more powerful than her. The leaf dinosaur quickly pushed Mandibuzz down the shaft where she fell into the conveyor belts, eventually, a saw blade was coming her way while the screen turned to Tropius. Only thing left from the vulture was her feathers. On the boy's screen, Honchkrow started revealing his true nature, a dark warlock of dark magic which astonished the heroes. Honchkrow then summoned numerous Shadow Birds to assist him in battle. After a tougher fight agains the warlock crow, he fell to the floor where a trapdoor opened by Gliscor & Fearow beneath him. Being the portal to the underworld, the crow eventually fell and was killed by the lava down. Braviary then said it is over, the heroes won. Tropius was extremely happy at the success of the heroes and celebrated by going to Wing Town for a huge party. Gliscor & Fearow also appeared to say that Ooze Wooze Facility & Thunder Peak were restored to their original being. The heroes got extremely happy and kept partying. As the screen closes, it opens up again with Dodrio saying "so what about the Oran Berries?" Trivia *Despite being the Flying-Type story, this one is considered the most darkest one of them all. Category:PokéSmash Category:PokéSmash Story Modes